


balcony window

by byebyebabyblue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Cuddles, Fetish, Grapefruit, Hickeys, Kissing, LEWD, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual, Touchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: Jumin has a little ''fun'' with 707





	balcony window

"F...Fuck...Fuck!" Luciel moaned softly has he was fucked against Jumin's balcony window. Jumin went faster and harder with every moan Luciel made. "You're really making a mess. You're gonna have to "clean" when we're done~" Jumin said pushing his body against the window. "...B...But why the w...window? People can see us a...and there recording...? Luciel said his face blushing a deep red. "Tsk...I just like the look on your face it's adorable." Jumin replied.

Luciel wondered how he got himself into this situation. It started with hanging out, to cuddling, to kissing then this. "Jumin! Ahhh...F...Fuck!" Luciel moaned out as he cummed on the window his dick was pressed against as Jumin cummed inside of him leaving his ass a white creamy mess. Luciel panted hard as he slowly fell to the floor with the white sticky cum on the floor. "Cute." Jumin said bending down kissing his cheek. "But you still have to clean up your mess." Jumin said pulling Luciel's hair and shoving his face against the window as Luciel licked the cum off. "Good boy~" Jumin said ruffling his hair and carrying him to his bed.

"Jumin...How will the others react about this? Stuff like this spreads fast." Luciel said snuggling aginst Jumin. "Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on us for now." Jumin replied kissing and rubbing the hickeys and bruises on Luciel. "Mmm~" Luciel moaned quietly. "Do you like that babe~. I know I do." Jumin muffled as he kissed Luciel's neck covered with hickeys.

"I...I love you" Luciel said.

"I love you too sweetie..." Jumin said back.


End file.
